Enigma - Chrys Monroe
by seeusouperva
Summary: Todos os anos, na semana do Halloween, pessoas desaparecem e corpos dilacerados são encontrados logo depois na floresta de Forks. Isabella Swan é uma jovem investigadora de Vegas que após descobrir que o corpo de seu pai foi encontrado na mata em circunstâncias aterrorizantes, viaja para lá para tentar descobrir o que realmente aconteceu com... (resto da sinopse na fic)


**One-Shot - Semana Halloween**

 **\- Enigma -**

 **By Chrys Monroe**

 ** _Notas da Historia:_**

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Bella_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Sinopse** : Todos os anos, na semana do Halloween, pessoas desaparecem e corpos dilacerados são encontrados logo depois na floresta de Forks.

Isabella Swan é uma jovem investigadora de Vegas que após descobrir que o corpo de seu pai foi encontrado na mata em circunstâncias aterrorizantes, viaja para lá para tentar descobrir o que realmente aconteceu com ele.

É quando seu caminho se cruza com o do doutor Edward Masen, o médico da cidade, por quem se descobre perdidamente apaixonada e juntos, ambos vão tentar decifrar esse enigma.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

P.O.V Isabella Swan

Las Vegas, Outubro de 2017.

Se tem uma coisa que minha vida nunca teve foi rotina.

Nunca gostei do trivial, do morno.

O extraordinário, o diferente, sempre me atraiu.

Tanto que aos catorze anos já tinha decidido que seria policial. Claro que isso teve grande influência do meu pai, Charlie, que foi um famoso delegado de Vegas que atualmente trabalha em uma cidadezinha pacata do interior dos EUA, pois sua aposentadoria está chegando e ele está em busca de sombra e água fresca, muito merecido por sinal, já que dedicou sua vida inteira a lei.

Já eu estou querendo totalmente o contrário. Gosto de ser investigadora, de decifrar e descobrir os verdadeiros culpados de crimes e com isso, dar um pouco de alento às famílias das vítimas com suas condenações. Hoje mesmo consegui prender um suspeito de homicídio e após um interrogatório de quase duas horas, eu e minha parceira de trabalho, Rosalie, arrancamos uma boa confissão dele.

Quando cheguei em casa já eram onze da noite e cansada pra caramba, só consegui tomar um banho e capotar na cama, caindo em um sono profundo e tranquilo.

[...]

Já era madrugada quando ouvi uma música da Cindy Lauper tocando, me forçando a abrir um dos olhos. Era o toque do meu celular, mas não do despertador e sim, um telefonema. Pensei várias vezes em não atender, mas quem estava ligando continuou insistindo e só por isso resolvi atender, pois pode ser algo importante. Me ajeitei na cama sentindo uma leve dor nas pernas e revirei os olhos, coçando-os e pegando meu celular em mãos para em seguida, atendê-lo.

— Alô...? - Falei bocejando.

— Isabella, aqui é o Caius.

— Caius? - Franzi as sobrancelhas ao lembrar dele, que é o parceiro de trabalho do meu pai em Forks. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Indaguei preocupada.

— Sim, infelizmente. - Ouvi um suspiro pesado dele que fez meu coração se acelerar, já imaginando que o pior estava por vir. - Lamento lhe informar, mas o Charlie, ele... Foi assassinado.

Meu mundo simplesmente se desmoronou de um segundo para outro.

Charlie é praticamente a única família que tenho ou pelo menos, o parente com quem tenho mais contato. Claro que tenho a Renée também, mas sempre vivemos distantes uma da outra, já que ela se separou do meu pai quando eu tinha apenas cinco anos e deixou minha guarda com ele, pois sua carreira de diplomata não lhe permitia ter tempo para cuidar de uma criança.

Ele não pode estar morto.

Tem que ser mentira do Caius, uma pegadinha, que seja.

O que vai ser de mim agora?

Deixo o telefone cair no chão e fecho meus punhos com força, trincando meu maxilar. Caius disse que ele está morto... E foi assassinado. Quem teria tido coragem de matar o Charlie? Quem e por quê fariam isso com ele?!

[...]

Passei o resto da madrugada chorando.

Em meio a tanta dor, só sabia que tinha que ver meu pai, ao menos uma última vez.

[...]

No outro dia...

— Eu sinto muito, Bella. - Rosalie disse me abraçando.

Após chorar muito, liguei para Caius de novo avisando que viajarei para Forks e pedi detalhes sobre como meu pai morreu, mas ele se recusou a dizer, sinal de que a morte dele deve ter sido com requintes de crueldade, o que me deixou mais triste ainda por saber que provavelmente, ele deve ter sofrido muito em seus últimos momentos. Depois, liguei para Rose e lhe contei o ocorrido. Meia hora depois, ela já estava em minha casa para me consolar.

— Obrigada. - Agradeci não conseguindo segurar minhas lágrimas. - Ainda estou na fase da negação, não consigo crer que isso aconteceu justamente com ele. - Afastei-me dela e sequei as lágrimas que escorriam pela minha face com um lençinho. - Irei viajar para a cidade onde ele estava trabalhando para tentar descobrir quem fez isso com ele, mas gostaria de pedir que fique cuidando da minha casa e dos casos na delegacia na minha ausência.

— Claro amiga e não se esqueça, você não está sozinha pois tem a mim, ao Emmett e ao Jasper. - Me lembrou referindo-se a seu namorado e irmão, que diga-se de passagem é meu melhor amigo, respectivamente.

— Eu sei Rose, eu sei. - Virei-me de costas para ela e coloquei minha arma e balas na mala que já estava pronta com o essencial, algumas roupas, sapatos, objetos de higiene e documentos.

[...]

No fim daquela manhã, eu já estava de carro viajando para a cidade onde Charlie decidiu passar seus últimos dias antes da tão desejada aposentadoria. Ao som de Bob Dylan viajava e tentava manter a calma e não me desesperar, sentindo a brisa do vento bater em meu rosto, o que sempre conseguia me tranquilizar.

A última vez que meu pai e eu nos vimos foi há dois anos, quando ele foi me visitar em Vegas. Mas parece que foi ontem e apesar de não nos vermos pessoalmente há um tempo, eu sempre ligava pra ele e conversávamos através de torpedos. Agora nunca mais poderei ouvirei sua voz, muito menos suas broncas afiadas, seus conselhos maduros e suas dicas sobre como lidar com qualquer tipo de crime.

É... Você vai deixar saudades, papai.

[...]

"Bem-vindo a Forks!"

Era o nome da placa que avisava que finalmente, eu tinha chegado aquela cidadezinha que meu pai dizia ser muito tranquila. A placa de boas vindas era feita de madeira e estava bem velha, tanto que as letras estavam quase apagadas, o que me fez inferir que essa cidade provavelmente tem pouquíssimos recursos financeiros.

Tentei não pensar no meu pai, pois sabia que isso me faria chorar e preciso me manter forte, preciso controlar meus sentimentos e concentrar minha atenção no que é mais importante no momento, que é justamente encontrar o assassino dele.

\- Merda... - Resmunguei vendo que minha gasolina estava perto do fim. Com a ajuda do GPS, logo achei o posto de gasolina mais próximo e parei meu carro para abastecer.

— Turista? Faz muito tempo que ninguém vem aqui. - Uma senhorinha falou enquanto eu saía do carro com minha carteira em mãos. - Dois meses atrás um rapaz também chegou, mas nunca mais o vi.

— Na verdade, não vim a turismo e sim, resolver um assunto pessoal. - Contei enquanto tirava meus óculos escuros e coçava meus olhos, que estão um pouco irritados pela choradeira.

— Vejo que chorou. - Ela murmurou me olhando atentamente. A mulher parecia bem velha e era meio corcunda. Tinha os olhos castanhos, cansados e seus cabelos eram brancos como a neve. - Tome cuidado garota, este lugar não é para você. - Ela disse após abastecer meu carro, estendendo a mão para receber seu dinheiro.

— Como assim? - Perguntei franzindo a testa, enquanto entregava alguns dólares para ela.

— Seu coração e sua mente podem acabar mergulhando na escuridão para sempre. - Ela disse enigmática dando as costas para mim e voltando para sua cadeira de balanço, que ficava na entrada do posto de gasolina, onde se sentou e acendeu um cigarro de palha.

Quem em pleno século XXI fuma cigarro de palha? Dei de ombros não acreditando em uma palavra do que ela disse e voltei para o carro. Estou tão triste que não tenho nem forças para discutir com esta senhorinha.

[...]

Por telefone, Caius tinha me mandado o endereço do único hotel da cidade, onde iria ter que me hospedar. Se é que pode chamar isso aqui de hotel pois além de ser muito pequeno, está praticamente vazio.

— Não costumamos receber muitos turistas como antes. - O gerente do hotel me falou abrindo a porta da suíte onde eu iria ficar.

— Por quê? - Perguntei espirrando pois o quarto estava cheio de poeira.

— Não somos bem vistos por causa de umas lendas aí. - Ele explicou abrindo as janelas.

— Lendas? - Sorri colocando a mala sob a cama.

— Quer saber sobre as lendas senhorita...?

— Swan, Isabella Swan. - Me apresentei estendendo a mão à ele. - Mas não quero saber, não acredito nessas coisas.

— Harry. - Apertou minha mão. - Pagará em dinheiro a diária?

— Sim. - Respondi pegando minha carteira e tirando 50 dólares dela. - Aqui.

— Obrigado, fique a vontade e com licença, qualquer coisa que precisar é só chamar pelo interfone. - Avisou indo até a porta e indo embora. Definitivamente este lugar não é muito agradável mas isso não me importa afinal, não pretendo passar muito tempo aqui.

[...]

Depois de arrumar minhas coisas tirando-as da mala, fui até o banheiro me olhar no espelho. Abri a torneira e enchi minhas mãos de água, jogando-as em meu rosto para me refrescar. Meus olhos castanhos estão inchados e as palavras daquela mulher voltam a minha mente, sei lá por quê. Deve ser porque tô muito impressionada ainda pelo lance do meu pai. Falar nisso, tenho que ir vê-lo imediatamente.

[...]

Após tomar um rápido banho, peguei minha carteira, distintivo, documentos e arma para em seguida, sair do hotel, me dirigindo até o endereço onde meu pai foi encontrado. Pedi que Caius não mexesse na cena do crime pois quero ver com meus próprios olhos o que realmente aconteceu.

— É uma pena que nos conheçamos pessoalmente em circunstâncias tão lamentáveis, Isabella. - O moreno falou apertando minha mão na entrada da floresta. - Fui um grande amigo do seu pai e o admirava muito.

— Obrigada, também o admirava. - Dei um sorriso triste. - Onde ele está? - Olhei ao meu redor e só vi árvores e mato.

— Venha, te acompanho até lá. - Foi na frente me guiando pela trilha da floresta.

A cada passo meu coração se acelerava mais e uma dor aguda invadia meu peito, mas não era uma dor física e sim, emocional. Após uns três minutos chegamos no local, onde um lençol preto cobria o possível corpo do grande Charlie Swan.

— Eu quero vê-lo, Caius. - Avisei levando as mãos a cintura e respirando fundo.

— Melhor não, Isabella. - Ele negou coçando a cabeça.

— Por quê não? Eu quero vê-lo. - Repeti decidida.

— Desculpe senhorita, mas você não verá este corpo. - Uma voz falou e virei-me para saber de onde vinha aquela voz um tanto quanto autoritária.

Era de um homem de cabelos acobreados, alto, magro e vestia um jaleco branco. Era bonito, não tinha como negar e tinha uma barba por fazer até que atraente.

— Quem pensa que é para dizer o que devo ou não fazer? - O questionei encarando seus olhos verdes e desviando meu olhar para não me perder neles.

— Acredite senhorita, você não vai querer se lembrar do seu pai assim. - Deus dois passos para frente se aproximando de mim. - Sou o médico que examinou esse corpo e acredite, sei o que estou dizendo.

— Você não tem o direito de decidir por mim, doutor Masen. - Retruquei lendo o sobrenome dele no jaleco. - Por favor, saia da minha frente. - Pedi ao vê-lo se colocar na frente do corpo.

— Não vou sair e desculpe, estou fazendo isso para o seu bem. - Retrucou petulante.

— Limite-se a cuidar da sua vida, doutor Masen. - Dei uma joelhada nas partes baixas dele e o empurrei, me agachando para tirar o lençol e só aí me dei conta que tinha feito a maior burrada da minha vida.

A vítima estava totalmente dilacerada sem os dois braços e sem os olhos, completamente banhado em sangue. Não, esse não pode ser meu pai! Sinto meu corpo todo tremer e minhas pernas amolecem, me forçando a ficar de joelhos no chão. Dou um grito alto na tentativa de liberar toda essa dor e começo a chorar, sentindo como se o chão tivesse sumido dos meus pés.

— Papai... Não é você, não pode ser. -Digo sentindo uma mão me puxar para que fique em pé.

— Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. - O doutor Masen diz me abraçando forte, me fazendo sentir um pouco de conforto em meio a tanto sofrimento.

[...]

— Está se sentindo melhor? - O médico me diz enquanto um garçom coloca um suco de maracujá em minha mesa.

Depois de me amparar, Masen me levou de volta até o hotel no carro dele. Fomos calados durante todo o caminho e mal o olhei, levando minha atenção as ruas quase desertas de Forks. Dava para contar nos dedos quantas pessoas tinha na rua.

— Sim. - Respondi bebendo o suco. - Gostaria de me desculpar pela grosseria que fiz, senhor. - Falei sem graça. - E por ter machucado o seu amigo.

— Imagina, nem doeu tanto assim. E me chame de Edward. - Disse olhando para mim. - Sinto muito por sua perda, Isabella.

— Não te disse meu nome.

— Eu sei, mas Caius me falou. - Levantou-se. - Espero que fique bem, qualquer coisa que precisar é só chamar. - Curvou-se beijando o topo da minha cabeça e entregou um cartão para mim. - Quando estiver melhor me procure no necrotério, passarei o resto do dia fazendo a autópsia do seu pai, Isabella.

— Bella. - O corrigi e ele acenou para mim se afastando. - Edward? - O chamei e ele se virou para mim. Sem pensar, me levantei e fui até ele, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar sua bochecha. - Obrigada pelo cuidado que teve comigo. - Agradeci vendo-o sorrir para mim pela primeira vez.

[...]

A imagem daquele corpo mutilado me assombrou durante o resto do dia. Cada vez que piscava os olhos ou tentava cochilar, a imagem daquilo que sobrou do meu pai vinha em minha mente. Charlie estava irreconhecível, exceto pela jaqueta de couro preta que quase nunca tirava do corpo. Espera... Se ele está irreconhecível, como posso ter certeza que é ele mesmo?!

[...]

— Realmente, como o corpo está desfigurado, não posso garantir que seja o senhor Swan. - Edward me explicou no necrotério. - Mas farei um exame de DNA e daqui uns dias saberemos se é ele ou não.

— Então ainda há uma esperança. - Deduzi sorrindo.

— Ei, não quero que se encha de esperanças e se decepcione depois.

— Fique tranquilo, estou bem Edward. Há quanto tempo você é legista? - Perguntei mudando de assunto.

— Na verdade trabalho no pronto-socorro da cidade, mas como a cidade carece de profissionais na área da necrópsia, revezo e venho aqui as vezes ajudar meus colegas. - Caminhou comigo para fora daquele local.

— E há quanto tempo mora aqui?

— Há poucos meses. - Ele respondeu parando na calçada e ficando de frente para mim. - Trabalhei muitos anos em grandes hospitais de Los Angeles, vi todo tipo de coisa e decidi que uma temporada em uma cidade mais tranquila seria bom para mim, mas analisando hoje penso que talvez não tenha tomado a melhor decisão. - Engoliu em seco.

— Então você deve ser o cara que a velhinha do posto de gasolina citou... - Pensei alto.

— O quê?! - Me olhou confuso.

— Nada!

— Bom, nunca vi um corpo tão em péssimas condições como o do seu pai, aliás, acredito que talvez possa não ter sido homicídio e sim, um ataque de algum animal feroz. Se bem que sinceramente nunca vi um animal que causasse tamanho estrago em uma pessoa.

— Acha que ele sofreu muito? - Indaguei sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

— Não sei. - Me puxou para seu peito. - Bella, preciso trabalhar mas já sabe, qualquer coisa me procure. Estamos hospedados no mesmo hotel então, não será difícil me encontrar.

— Muito obrigada pelo apoio, Edward. - Finalizei o abraço e o olhei nos olhos. - Não conheço quase ninguém aqui então isso que está fazendo por mim é muito, mas muito importante.

— Pois saiba que sempre poderá contar comigo, Isabella. - Afirmou sorrindo lindamente para mim. - Sempre.

[...]

Já era noite, mas algo me dizia que devia voltar a floresta. Alguma coisa fez meu pai ir até aquele local pois segundo Caius, na trilha havia marcas de sapatos do tamanho do número que ele usava. Preciso entender o que fez meu pai ir até lá tarde da noite e por esse motivo decidi retornar a cena do crime.

Caminhando pela trilha de terra, estava bem atenta, tentando usar todos os meus sentidos. Pela audição, por exemplo, percebi que há dez metros de mim, tinha um urso branco. Sem contar o barulho dos corvos e pássaros que estavam me incomodando a ponto de sentir calafrios. Como realmente já estava ficando escuro, liguei minha lanterna e parei em frente o local onde o corpo da vítima foi encontrado. Foi quando ouvi um barulho e não, não era de um animal.

É humano, tenho certeza disso.

Imediatamente, tirei minha arma da cintura e segui o som dos passos, sentindo minhas pernas bambearem levemente. Sei que estou nervosa assim por conta do meu pai, pois fiquei sensível com a possível perda dele mas tenho que me controlar senão, algo muito ruim pode acontecer.

— Por favor, não atire em mim! - Um homem falou jogando sua espingarda no chão e surgindo na minha frente, fazendo meu coração simplesmente disparar, o que quase me fez puxar o gatilho.

— Merda, você está louco? Eu podia ter te matado, quem é você?! - Perguntei nervosa mantendo a arma apontada para o peito dele e a lanterna para seu rosto, que aparentava estar na casa dos cinquenta anos.

—Só estava caçando, gosto de caçar a noite senhora. - Ele respondeu enquanto ainda mirando nele, me afastei e peguei a espingarda.

— E por quê estava justamente perto de onde...

— O xerife da cidade morreu? Fiquei sabendo moça. - Ele abaixou as mãos. - Dizem que ele foi todo despedaçado, que o que fizeram com ele não é humano e quer saber? Acredito que realmente não tenha sido, já que a lenda de Forks diz que...

— Não quero saber desse tipo de crendisse. - Revirei os olhos. - Pode voltar a caçar, mas tome cuidado. - Dei a arma para ele de volta.

— Okay e desculpa mesmo, senhora. - Ele fala sumindo das minhas vistas instantes depois. Vendo que realmente estava tarde demais, me dei conta que era hora de ir embora.

[...]

Depois de voltar a cidade, falei com o recepcionista do hotel e descobri o número do quarto onde o doutor Masen está hospedado. Ele foi tão gentil comigo e sinceramente, gostaria de vê-lo de novo para conversarmos melhor, porém, estou com certo receio de ir até lá há essa hora da noite.

Mas não quero ficar sozinha pois sei que vou acabar dormindo e tendo sonhos ou até pesadelos. com Charlie, o que vai aumentar a saudade que já sinto dele. E nos poucos momentos que estive com Edward, me senti melhor. Mesmo não querendo, quando me dei conta já estava batendo na porta do quarto dele.

— Só posso estar ficando louca. - Murmuro já arrependida quando a porta se abre e o médico aparece.

Fico boquiaberta ao ver que está sem camisa, com uma bermuda que deixa boa parte de sua cueca aparecendo, o que me faz morder os lábios involuntariamente. Ele tem o abdomên bem trabalhado, os braços são fortes e o peito, aconchegante. Imagina o que essa homem deve ser na cama? Dou um tapa na minha própria cabeça, me punindo por estar pensando besteiras em um momento de luto como o que estou vivendo.

— Isabella, você está bem? - Ele pergunta me tirando do transe. - Isabella?! - Me olha com os olhos arregalados.

— Sim, eu... Só queria conversar. - Falo olhando para a parede, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem.

— Entre. - Ele diz dando passagem e assim o faço, entrando na suíte dele que ta caindo aos pedaços igual a minha. - Não ligue para a bagunça. - Lamenta fechando a porta.

— Imagina. - Dou um meio sorriso, sentando-me na beira da cama dele. - Ei, o que é isso? - Pergunto apontando para duas malas que estão perto do guarda-roupa dele.

— Bella... - Ele vai até mim e senta-se ao meu lado, respirando fundo. - Estou pensando seriamente em ir embora daqui.

— Como assim?! - Pergunto o olhando espantada. - Você disse que ia estar ao meu lado, que...

— Bella, vou ser sincero. Sinto que tem algo ruim acontecendo nesse lugar, que as pessoas não são confiáveis, que estão escondendo alguma coisa de mim e algo me diz que o que estão escondendo é perigoso. Por isso aconselho que vá embora também, que venha embora comigo.

— Não, tenho que ficar aqui pra colocar o assassino do meu pai na cadeia. - Respondi ficando séria. - Vou honrar a memória dele.

— Você nem sabe se seu pai foi assassinado por um humano ou se foi alguma outra coisa. - Levantou-se ficando de costas para mim.

— Está achando que um fantasma matou o Charlie? Eu não acredito nessas coisas Edward e você, como homem da ciência, também não deveria acreditar. - O lembrei ficando em pé e levando a mão a cintura.

— Mesmo assim tenho medo, Bella. Não consigo me sentir bem aqui e por isso, decidi que é hora de ir embora. - Virou-se para mim e naquele momento, percebi que tinha que fazer algo ou ia ficar sozinha e perder Edward para sempre.

— Por favor, não vá. - Digo pulando nos braços dele e atacando sua boca vorazmente.

Não pensei em nada naquele momento, apenas usei as armas que tinha. E fui correspondida pois ele não me afastou, pelo contrário, me puxou para mais perto dele e aprofundou o beijo, pondo uma mão na minha nuca, enquanto a outra deslizava pela minha cintura. Provando cada canto da boca dele, acariciei suas costas enquanto com a outra mão, toquei seu abdomên tanquinho. Infelizmente, o ar se fez necessário e fomos forçados a nos separar.

— Desculpe, não sei o que deu em mim. - Falo passando a mão por meus cabelos.

— Eu... - Ofegante, ele estava corado, com vergonha do que aconteceu e provavelmente, sem graça comigo.

— Não precisa dizer nada! Boa noite, Edward! - Saí o mais rápido que pude daquele quarto. Devo estar muito sensível mesmo pela perda de Charlie. Sinceramente não entendo como tive coragem de fazer o que fiz, agarrar um desconhecido a quem conheço há pouquíssimo tempo. O que fiz foi muito infantil, não sei nem como vou olhar pra cara dele amanhã.

Se é que vou vê-lo amanhã.

No dia seguinte...

Acordei bem cedo e fui até a delegacia conversar com Caius, pois queria muito saber o que ele pensa de tudo que aconteceu com meu pai e principalmente, se aconteceu algo suspeito com ele em seus últimos dias de vida.

— Não Isabella, ele não comentou comigo se estava ou não sendo ameaçado. - O moreno negou sentando-se na poltrona que um dia fora do meu pai. - E seu comportamento continuava o mesmo, sério, firme, decidido.

— E ele estava preocupado com alguma investigação? - Perguntei olhando ao meu redor e vendo os prêmios que Charlie já recebeu em sua carreira.

— Essa cidade não costuma ter muitas ocorrências, mas quando acontecem são coisas sem explicação.

— Sem explicação como? - O olhei atentamente, vendo que pareceu confuso.

— Algumas mortes estranhas que podem ter sido causadas por um animal faminto, sei lá.

— São casos parecidos com o que aconteceu com seu xerife? - Perguntei e ele fez sinal de positivo com a cabeça. - Você tem meu email, não? Será que poderia me enviar os documentos desses casos? É apenas para eu dar uma olhada e tirar algumas dúvidas, sei que não tenho jurisdição aqui.

— Tudo bem, mando mais tarde sim. - Ele concordou e seu telefone tocou. - Pronto? Como é? De novo? Er... Okay, obrigado por me avisar. - Desligou e me olhou me fazendo notar que tinha ficado pálido.

— O que houve? - Questionei já imaginando que não era coisa boa.

— Um dos meus policiais encontrou outro corpo na floresta em condições muito parecidas com as do xerife Swan. - Revelou me fazendo levar as mãos ao peito assustada.

[...]

— Fiquei sabendo que outro corpo foi encontrado na floresta. - Edward disse me recebendo na recepção do hospital da cidade. - Um colega meu foi dar uma olhada lá, mas vai me manter a par de tudo e obviamente, contarei o que descobrir a você também.

— Valeu, gostaria também de te pedir outra coisa. Que apresse logo esse exame de DNA, essa dúvida sobre meu pai está acabando comigo. - Desabafei.

— Fique tranquila Bella, darei um jeito de apressar o resultado do DNA para você saber se aquele corpo é mesmo do seu pai.

— Quanto ao que aconteceu ontem, eu... - Decidi entrar no assunto já que as coisas ficaram digamos, mal resolvidas.

— Ei, fique tranquila. Olhe para mim. - Pede e eu obedeço. - Gostei tanto do que você fez ontem, que só vou embora daqui quando você também for.

— Obrigada Edward! - O abraçei aliviada.

— Agora preciso atender meus pacientes. Até mais tarde. - Se despede com um selinho e não consigo não sorrir.

Agora que sei que poderei contar com ele, tudo ficou mais leve.

[...]

— Me conte sobre a lenda. - Pedi ao gerente do hotel, assim que o encontrei na recepção do mesmo.

— A senhora tinha dito que não acreditava nessas coisas. - Harry me lembrou, sentando-se no banquinho e me encarando.

— E não acredito, apenas estou curiosa. - Expliquei apoiando minhas mãos na mesa.

— Sei... - Ele pegou um isqueiro e um cigarro. - Se importa com a fumaça?

— Não. - Neguei me preparando para ouvir uma lenda bem sem pé nem cabeça.

— Bem, essa cidade nunca foi muito bem vista pelas pessoas desde que o prefeito foi encontrado morto de forma brutal, há mais de quarenta anos. - Ele acendeu o cigarro. - Eu era jovem na época, mas lembro que ele foi encontrado despedaçado, sem os olhos e alguns membros do corpo. - Céus, do jeitinho que Charlie foi encontrado! - Os policiais na época investigaram, mas não conseguiram descobrir quem havia feito aquilo e então, o povo começou a dizer que tinha sido um monstro, um fantasma. E de lá para cá, quase todos os anos alguém morre da mesma maneira que o prefeito.

— Sinal de que há um psicopata, um serial killer por aqui. - Usei o lado racional.

— A cidade é pequena moça, todo mundo se conhece, mas não se gostam muito. Ninguém aqui tem um perfil de psicopata, para mim e para muitos outros isso foi obra desse monstro que sempre mata em outubro, mês do Halloween. Muita gente já foi embora com medo, por isso a cidade e nossos estabelecimentos estão sempre as moscas e se eu fosse a senhora, também iria embora antes que mais alguma coisa ruim aconteça.

— Como assim?

— Encontraram mais um corpo hoje cedo e se o monstro desconfiar que alguém está tentando para-lo, pode acabar causando mais alguma tragédia. - Não sei por que, mas o que ele disse me arrepiou dos pés à cabeça.

[...]

Preciso manter a calma e o faro investigativo. Ta na cara que não tem fantasma nenhum e que essas mortes são obras de algum cidadão perturbado. Já na minha suíte, abri o notebook e após responder algumas mensagens de Rosalie, chequei meu email e por sorte, recebi os arquivos dos documentos das investigações de Charlie e passei várias horas estudando-os e confirmando que boa parte do que Harry disse tem fundamento, exceto aquela palhaçada de monstros e fantasmas.

[...]

— Já tinha ouvido falar sobre essa lenda. Antes não acreditava, mas hoje em dia tenho minhas dúvidas. - Edward comentou após sair do banho.

— Continuo não acreditando na parte do fantasma, mas que houve uma série de assassinatos nessa cidade, realmente houve sim. - Afirmei fechando o notebook e me levantando da cama, tentando não olhar para o rapaz que estava novamente só de bermuda, deixando aquele peitoral definido a mostra.

— Onde vai? - O ruivo questionou-me colocando uma camiseta.

— Para o meu quarto.

— Por quê não dorme aqui?

— Dormir aqui? Com você?

— Sim. - Ele confirmou se aproximando de mim e tirando o notebook das minhas mãos e colocando-o na cômoda. - Fique. aqui comigo, Bella. Deixa eu cuidar de você. - Falou me dando um beijo carinhoso. - E aí, passa a noite comigo? Prometo me comportar. - Garantiu roçando seu nariz no meu.

— Sim. - Concordei envolvendo minhas mãos ao redor do pescoço dele e sorrindo. - Mas é só dormir ta? Acabei de perdeu meu pai, não estou com clima para...

— Eu sei querida. - Me deu mais um selinho. - Nós só vamos dormir. - Me guiou até a cama e no caminho, fiquei só de camisola.

— Boa noite, Edward. - Me despedi virando-me de lado na cama e me cobrindo com o cobertor.

— Bella... - Senti um beijo no meu pescoço. - Eu quero dormir agarradinho com você. - Me virei para ele que me puxou para seu peito. - Pode dormir tranquila, vou velar teu sono.

— Obrigada. - Beijei o peito dele e sorri, sentindo carinho nos meus cabelos. - Gosto muito de você.

— Também gosto muito de você, Bella.

Dias atrás, aquela senhora disse que meu coração seria mergulhado na escuridão, mas sinto que o doutor Masen é a luz que pode me salvar das trevas que ela estava falando.

[...]

Acordei com o brilho do sol nos meus olhos. Depois de fazer uma careta, esfreguei os olhos, me ajeitando na cama e ao abri-los, vi que Edward não estava ao meu lado, o que me deu uma certa sensação de vazio.

— Edward? - O chamei olhando para os lados quando a porta foi aberta e ele surgiu, lindo, com uma bandeja de café da manhã nas mãos. - Café na cama? - Sorri para ele.

— Bom dia, Bella. - Foi até mim e colocou a bandeja no meu colo para depois dar um beijo nos meus lábios. - Se você deixar, te trarei café na cama todos os dias.

— Estamos indo rápido demais, doutor. Nós nem nos conhecemos direito. - Falei bebendo um gole de leite.

— É verdade. Vou falar um pouco de mim. Me chamo Edward Masen. - Demos risada. - Tenho trinta e três anos e sou médico há seis anos. Fui casado por dois anos e decidi seguir essa profissão por influência do meu pai, que foi um grande neurologista. Gosto muito de ver séries e ler no meu tempo livre. E você?

— Eu? - Mordi um pedaço de pão. - Eu o quê? - Perguntei de boca cheia.

— Me fale de você, Bella. A única coisa que sei de você é que é investigadora, uma mulher forte e decidida e isso foi uma das coisas que mais me atraiu, confesso. - Acariciou meu rosto.

— Não sou acostumada a falar de mim, mas meu nome é Isabella, não vou falar minha idade para não quebrar a magia do momento... - Ele deu uma risada gostosa. - E gosto muito de trabalhar, o trabalho sempre foi o mais importante na minha vida.

— Espero que isso mude agora que você me conheceu. - Beijou minha bochecha. - Mudando de assunto, tomei a liberdade de dar uma olhada nos documentos do seu pai, espero que não se chateie com isso.

— Claro que não vou me chatear, estamos juntos nessa. - Segurei a mão dele. - Mas e aí?

— Analisando aqueles processos notei que as datas dos crimes foram as mesmas em todos os anos.

— Sim, o que mostra um padrão do psicopata que está cometendo esse crime.

— Há mais de quarenta anos, Bella?! Não acha isso muito estranho?

— Há casos sim de psicopatas que mataram por mais de quarenta anos, Ed. Enfim, hoje vou até a casa da família de uma das vítimas. São poucas as famílias que ainda vivem aqui depois da tragédia, mas soube de duas que ainda moram por aqui. Quem sabe elas não tem alguma pista que me ajude a decifrar esse enigma.

[...]

Estava parada em frente a porta da casa de uma das vítimas recentes. Por um momento, pensei em ir embora e desistir de tudo. Talvez devesse parar de procurar saber dessa história. Talvez devesse ir embora daqui com Edward e quem sabe, começar uma nova vida, mas algo me diz que tenho que ir até o fim e é por isso que bati na porta daquele casébre. Demorou alguns minutos para que abrissem a porta, mas quando a mesma foi aberta me deparei com uma senhora loura de olhos azuis e tristes.

— Quem é a senhora, o que quer? - Perguntou-me botando só a cabeça pra fora de casa, parecendo amedrontada.

— Sou da polícia, gostaria de falar sobre o que houve com seu marido. - Respondi mostrando meu distintivo à ela.

— Não tenho nada a dizer. - Ela saiu pra fora e olhou para os lados, enquanto guardei meu distintivo.

— Senhora Stuart, preciso da sua ajuda para achar quem fez aquilo com seu marido e assim, fazer justiça.

— Você não é daqui. - Mediu-me de cima a baixo.

— É, não sou - Admiti. - Aconteceu com meu pai o mesmo que houve com teu marido e por isso, quero colocar o culpado disso tudo na cadeia.

— Como vai colocar um monstro na cadeia? Essa cidade é mal assombrada, senhorita. Irei embora daqui o mais rápido possível e aconselho que vá também, antes que se torne mais uma vítima daquele bicho. - A mulher falou entrando para dentro de casa e batendo com a porta na minha cara.

— Eu hen... - Resmunguei voltando para meu carro quando meu celular vibrou no bolso.

"Bella, hoje terei que fazer plantão aqui no hospital a noite toda. Nos vemos amanhã de manhã, beijos. "

É, pelo jeito dormirei sozinha esta noite.

[...]

Quando voltei ao hotel já tinha anoitecido. Passei pela recepção para cumprimentar Harry, mas ele não estava lá desta vez. Então caminhei até meu quarto e quando fui me apoiar na porta para pegar a chave em meu bolso, vi que a mesma estava entreaberta.

Estranho, noite passada, antes de ir para o quarto de Edward, lembro sem sombra de dúvidas que tinha trancado essa porta. Tiro imediatamente a arma da cintura e depois de respirar fundo, chuto a porta e entro, apontando minha arma para todos os lados possíveis. O problema é que tudo está muito escuro. Paro por um momento e sinto um cheiro estranho, que me lembra sangue. Meu coração dispara e minha respiração fica descompassada, o que me atrapalha, já que faz meu corpo começar a tremer. Seguro firmemente a arma e procuro o botão de acender a luz, mas quando o acho e aperto, levo o maior susto da minha vida.

SAIA DAQUI ENQUANTO É TEMPO!

É a mensagem que está escrita na parede do quarto com... Sangue. Olho para todos os lados e vou até o banheiro, mas não tem ninguém aqui.

Não consigo entender... Quem poderia fazer isso comigo? É uma ameaça claramente, tenho certeza disso. Alguém quer que eu pare de investigar essas mortes, mas se acham que conseguirão me amedrontar, estão muito enganados. Vou até a porta e a tranco, guardando minha arma na cintura. Em seguida, tiro uma foto da parede e a envio para Rosalie, contando o que aconteceu. Por causa do fuso horário, é provável que ela só vá ver minha mensagem amanhã, já que está dormindo.

Preciso ligar pra Edward, saber se ele está bem. Me sento na cama e pego o celular novamente, mas antes que pudesse enviar uma mensagem à ele, vejo que ele já se adiantou e me mandou um recadinho.

"Bella, vou entrar em cirurgia agora, vai durar umas cinco horas. Espero que esteja bem, minha pequena. Beijos!"

Pelo jeito realmente passarei a noite sozinha aqui nesse lugar estranho. O jeito vai ser não dormir. Se alguém vier cumprir a ameaça, quero estar bem preparada. Me levanto e fecho bem as janelas com cadeados. Tranco a porta e pego uma mesinha e a arrasto para pertinho da porta. Olho ao meu redor e vejo um vaso de flores murchas e secas. O coloco na mesa, quase caindo para que se caso alguém abra a porta, o vaso caia no chão e eu acorde imediatamente, caso venha a cochilar. Com tudo já preparado, pego uma cadeira e a coloco há alguns metros da mesa. Em seguida, apago a luz do abajur e me sento com a arma em mãos. Eu posso até ser atacada, mas vou me defender com unhas e dentes.

[...]

Quando abro os olhos, vejo que amanheceu e faço uma careta ao sentir dores nas costas. Me levanto da cadeira ainda dolorida e caminho até o banheiro. Coloco minha arma no canto da pia e abro a torneira, enchendo a mão de água para lavar o rosto e despertar completamente. Depois volto para o quarto e me sento na cama, pegando o celular em mãos e vejo que estou entupida de mensagens da Rose.

"Bella, amanhã Jasper vai ir aí buscar você e nem adianta dizer que não vai voltar porque você vai sim. As coisas estão ficando perigosas demais por aí e infelizmente, não podemos nos deslocar até aí pra te ajudar no caso, pois não é da nossa jurisdição."

Revirei os olhos.

Não vou parar de investigar esses crimes nem a pau.

"Bella, estou voltando para o hotel!"

Aquela mensagem do Masen me aliviou. Que bom que não vou mais ficar sozinha. Mais animada, corro até o banheiro e me banho, escovo os dentes e me arrumo para estar ao menos apresentável quando ele chegar.

[...]

— Quem poderia ter feito essa ameaça? - Edward pergunta pegando um cotoneve e passando-o sob o sangue na parede. - Vou mandar isso para o laboratório para sabermos se é sangue humano mesmo, mas tudo indica que é. - Guardou o mesmo em um saquinho. - Temos que conversar. - Aproximou-se de mim apreensivo.

— O que houve? Seja objetivo, você sabe que não gosto de enrolação.

— Saiu o resultado do DNA, Isabella. Infelizmente, o corpo encontrado na floresta é mesmo do Charlie. - Revela, me fazendo desabar completamente mais uma vez.

[...]

— Edward, me lembrei de uma coisa agora. - Falei saindo dos braços fortes dele que estava me consolando pela perda real do meu pai.

— Do quê? - O ruivo perguntou curioso.

— Quando cheguei a Forks, uma velhinha do posto de gasolina disse umas coisas muito estranhas e até ameaçadoras para mim, lembra? - Ele assentiu com a cabeça. - Deve ter sido ela quem fez aquele ameaça horrorosa com sangue, com a ajuda de outra pessoa.

— Mas quando cheguei aqui, não tinha velhinha alguma no posto de gasolina, só um rapaz que disse viver sozinho e...

— Você deve estar se confundindo, Ed. - Peguei as chaves do carro e fui até a porta. - Vou colocar tudo em pratos limpos agora. - Abri a porta.

— Espera, irei com você. Não vou deixar que dirija nesse estado. - Falou todo protetor e só não me derreti por ele porque tinha que focar em ter uma conversinha bem séria com aquela velha.

Com Edward ao volante, fomos até o único posto de gasolina da cidade e chegamos lá em vinte minutos mais ou menos. Tirei o cinto de segurança e desci do carro nervosa, notando que a cadeira de balanço onde aquela senhora se sentava não está mais lá. Sinal de que ela está se escondendo de mim.

— Oh de casa! - Edward exclamou batendo palmas. Alguns segundos depois um rapazinho apareceu.

— Pois não? Gasolina ou alcool?

— Nenhum dos dois. - Aproximei-me dele. - Gostaria de falar com aquela senhora que também trabalha aqui.

— Que senhora? - O garoto questionou espantado e Edward e eu nos entreolhamos.

— Olha, não tenho tempo pra ficar de conversinha. Chame aquela senhora imediatamente menino! - Ordenei batendo o pé e ele me olhou assustado.

— Calma Bella! - Edward pediu segurando meu braço.

— Me deixa Edward! Aquela velha devia estar macomunada com alguém, mas vou fazê-la contar quem é seu cúmplice e vou colocar os dois na cadeia! - Avisei forçando-o a largar meu braço.

— Moça, moro sozinho há anos, desde que meus pais morreram!

— QUÊ? - Perguntei com os olhos arregalados. - Tinha uma velhinha aqui de olhos castanhos, cabelos brancos, ela... Ela tava em uma cadeira de balanço, até fumando um cigarro de palha que eu lembro! Ela me disse umas coisas estranhas e...

— Olha, a senhora acabou de descrever a minha avó, dona Gertrudes. - O menino coçou a cabeça.

— Pois bem, só pode ser ela! - Estalei os dedos. - Onde ela está?

— Ela está no céu ou... No inferno. Está morta há mais de vinte anos, moça. - Revelou me fazendo tremer dos pés a cabeça.

— Para de mentir, menino! - Fui até ele e lhe encarei.

— Eu não tô mentindo, juro. Minha avó está morta sim e faz muito tempo. - Ele reafirmou me olhando ainda mais assustado.

— Vamos embora daqui agora, Isabella. - Masen me puxou pelo braço até o carro, me forçando a entrar nele.

— Não me olhe como se eu fosse louca. - Fechei a cara para ele.

— Bella, você sofreu uma grande perda, entendo que tenha ficado confusa e confundido as coisas, isso pode acontecer com qualquer um.

— O QUÊ? ESTÁ ACHANDO QUE INVENTEI AQUELA SENHORA NA MINHA MENTE?! EU NÃO ESTOU LOUCA, EDWARD!

— Eu não disse isso, querida. Fique calma porque gritando assim você realmente está parecendo estar desequilibrada. - Aconselhou-me e fiquei quieta, não conseguindo tirar da cabeça o que aquele carinha me disse há pouco.

[...]

— Você deveria se afastar de mim. - Sussurrei deitada de lado na cama, sentindo calafrios cada vez que lembrava do que aquele garoto me disse.

— E por quê eu faria isso? - O ruivo questionou se sentando na beirada da cama.

— Porque tô pirando, estou ficando louca, Edward. Você merece alguém normal do seu lado, não uma perturbada como eu. - Me ajeitei na cama sem conseguir olha-lo pois ainda estou com muita vergonha. - Desde que cheguei aqui não sou mais a mesma, só me aconteceram coisas ruins. Estou obcecada em descobrir quem matou Charlie, não paro de pensar nisso um só minuto. Vejo pessoas que já morreram e a tendência é que tudo só piore.

— Eu fui uma coisa ruim na sua vida? - Perguntou segurando minha mão.

— Claro que não. - Começei a chorar.

— Então não te aconteceram só coisas ruins. Se você não tivesse vindo até aqui investigar a morte do xerife, nós jamais teríamos nos encontrado e minha vida continuaria chata e sem graça, como era antes de conhecer a policial mais linda que já vi na vida. - Beijou minha mão.

— Obrigada por estar aqui comigo. - Agradeci beijando a mão dele.

— Vou estar até o fim, Isabella. - Prometeu me beijando apaixonadamente.

[...]

— Isabella?

Abri os olhos imediatamente ao reconhecer aquela voz.

— Papai? - Acendi a luz do abajur e olhei para os lados.

Edward dormia pesadamente ao meu lado e era madrugada, senão me engano estamos no dia trinta e um de outubro hoje, noite de Halloween.

— Filha, venha. - A voz me chamou.

Tenho certeza que é do Charlie, tem que ser ele.

— Até onde? - Pergunto em sussurro.

— Até a floresta. A resposta para todas as suas dúvidas estão lá. Você precisa se libertar.

— Como assim? - Não fui respondida.

Me levantei e coloquei qualquer roupa, caminhando para fora do quarto e do hotel, levando minha arma na cintura. A pé mesmo caminhei até a floresta, notando que a lua mal apareceu esta noite.

— Pai? - O chamei ao chegar na entrada da floresta. - Onde o senhor está? - Pergunto quando sinto um vulto passar por mim, me arrepiando até o último fio de cabelo. - Pai? - O chamo e o vulto me ataca, me fazendo correr sem parar para dentro da floresta.

Caio no meio do caminho e tiro os sapatos para facilitar minha corrida. Sinto as pedras e folhas machucarem meus pés, mas continuo correndo pois se eu parar, posso morrer.

— Ai. - Tropeço novamente e sinto que machuquei o joelho.

O vulto vai pra cima de mim novamente, como se quisesse roubar minha alma. Pego a arma e atiro nele, mas de nada adianta.

Isso não é humano, não é.

De repente começo a ouvir uma série de vozes horrorosas e estridentes nos meus ouvidos. As árvores começam a cair, o vento fica mais intenso, me deixando ainda mais apavorada. O vulto voltou a me atacar e briguei contra ele por um longo tempo, achando que tinha enlouquecido de vez e tendo certeza que o que está acontecendo nesse momento é sobrenatural.

— Eu vou te proteger, filha.

A voz idêntica a de Charlie fala e uma luz clara aparece e começa a brigar com aquele vulto das trevas. As vozes se multiplicam, me forçando a cair de joelhos no chão, tampando meus ouvidos com mais força que anteriormente. Aquelas vozes eram ensurdecedoras e começei a gritar para que parassem, mas elas não paravam.

— Me ajuda pai. - Peço fechando meus olhos com força, quando do nada as vozes pararam e senti o perfume amadeirado de Charlie. - Pai, o senhor está aqui? - Pergunto abrindo meus olhos e vendo uma borboleta branca voar até minha mão.

Papai esteve aqui.

E me salvou dessa coisa ruim que tentou me atacar, tenho certeza disso.

— Bella, você está bem? - Edward surge me levantando. - Estava tão preocupado com você. - Me abraçou fortemente. - Céus, você se machucou toda.

— Estou bem. - Me afasto dele. - Meu pai me salvou. - Sorri.

— Eu sei. - Ele faz carinho no meu rosto. - Vamos embora? Jasper está nos esperando no carro. - Estendeu a mão para mim.

— Vamos. - Confirmo apertando sua mão e olho ao meu redor e vendo que o sol acaba de nascer.

Entramos de mãos dadas no carro e Jasper deu partida, nos levando para fora daquela cidade dominada pelo mal.

— E agora, como vai ser? - Pergunto apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Edward, no banco de trás do carro.

— Nós vamos seguir em frente Isabella, viver nossa vida juntos. Nunca mais saírei de perto de você, prometo. - Garantiu me fazendo sentir paz em meio a tanta dor.

Nunca vou entender o que aconteceu em Forks.

Nunca vou saber se tudo isso realmente aconteceu de verdade ou se foi obra da mente insana.

Porém, jamais pretendo voltar a este lugar.

Mandarei que enviem o corpo de Charlie para Vegas, onde o enterrarei decentemente, no túmulo ao lado de nossos parentes queridos que já se foram.

Continuo tendo muitas dúvidas, mas as únicas certezas que tenho é não se pode explicar o inexplicável e que não importa o que aconteça, Edward sempre estará ao meu lado.

Fim!


End file.
